Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh
by fourd444
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic en esta pagina. Esta es la historia de como mis 2 mejores amigos y yo iniciamos nuestro viaje por el mundo Pokemon, Sinnoh en este caso... Aunque la historia este centrada en mi. He estado esperando este día toda mi vida, por fin seremos Entrenadores Pokemon.
1. El Gran Día

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic en esta pagina. Esta es la historia de como mis 2 mejores amigos y yo iniciamos nuestro viaje por el mundo Pokemon, Sinnoh en este caso... Aunque la historia este centrada en mi. Habrán algunos diálogos y eventos de los juegos y aclaro desde ahora (**Disclaimer**), por sea caso del Copyright gay, que Pokemon no me pertenece... Una cosa mas antes de empezar, una diminuta descripción de los personajes principales de este Fanfic.

**Fourd (Yo)**: Personaje Protagonista de la historia. Entrenador Pokemon de 16 años cuya tecnica en batalla se basa únicamente en atacar.

**Trishards**: Mejor amigo Fourd. Entrenador Pokemon de 16 años cuya técnica en batalla se basa estrategia y luego contraatacar. Suelen llamarlo por su apodo, negro (Sin intenciones de insultarlo).

**Wacho**: Mejor amigo de Fourd también. Entrenador Pokemon de 16 años cuya técnica en batalla se basa en analizar la naturaleza de los Pokemon antes de considerar incluirlos en su equipo.

Basta de notas aburridas y comencemos con la historia...

* * *

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap. 1) - El Gran Día**

_Hoy es un día realmente importante. Mis 2 mejores amigos y yo nos convertiremos por fin en entrenadores Pokémon... Acabo de despertar._

- **Fourd**, despierta - _Grito mi mamá desde el primer piso_ - Mira la hora.

- Ya lo se **mamá**. Me desperté hace unos minutos - _Respondo para que deje de hablar tan alto_ - Ya bajo para desayunar.

_Bajo las escaleras y ella esta esperándome junto con mi hermana mayor, **Peque**. Hace 3 años comenzó su viaje por Kanto y Johto. Volvió hace una semana y viajara también por Sinnoh. Obviamente por caminos separados, seria humillante que mi hermana mayor me acompañase._

- Sabia que te levantarías temprano - _Afirmo__ mi hermana - _Yo estaba igual que tu cuando inicie mi viaje.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tu mochila?

- Vamos mamá, tengo 16 años. La hice ayer por la noche, no perderé el tiempo de este día por nada.

- ¿Y ya sabes cual de los 3 Pokemon escojeras? - _Pregunta mi curiosa hermana_

- Lo preguntan como si no me conocieras. Escogeré al mas fuerte.

- La fuerza no lo es todo en los combates pokemon.

- Bueno, lo es para mi - _Dije mientras comía una tostada._

_El timbre suena y mi mamá abre la puerta. Son mis 2 mejores amigos y rivales **Trishards** y **Wacho** esperándome para dirigirnos al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan. Vivimos ya en el **Pueblo Arena**, por lo que no tenemos que caminar mucho para llegar hasta el laboratorio._

- ¿Y ustedes ya saben que Pokemon escogerán? - _Pregunte creyendo que ellos ya lo tenían pensado_

- Lo primero que haré antes de escoger uno de los tres es ver si tiene una naturaleza favorable. Es lo primero que se debe tener en cuenta para tener un equipo Pokemon profesional. - _Alardea Wacho de su futuro equipo_

- Dejando eso de lado, también debes considerar una buena estrategia de combate. No puedes solo atacar y ya, debes pre veer un contraataque en todo momento. - _Añade__ Trishards para nuestros conocimientos._

_-_ Las batallas no se estudian, todo el mundo sabe que el ataque es la mejor defensa. Sin ataque no eres nada - _Ignorando los consejos de mis amigos._

_- _Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad? Yo creo que es algo mas complicado que eso.

_ Después de una corta platica llegamos al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan y entramos fingiendo estar calmados. Nos recibió y comenzó a dar una platica sobre los Pokémon._

- Hola, Encantado de conocerlos. Les doy la bienvenida. Como ya saben, soy el Profesor Rowan y me dedico a estudiar a los Pokémon para conocerlos mejor. - _ Decía como si lo hubiese repetido varias veces_ - Los humanos y los Pokémon vivimos juntos como amigos. A veces jugamos y otras trabajamos codo con codo. Hay quien combate con sus Pokémon para estrechar lazos con ellos. Caso que creo es el de ustedes ¿No?

- Si, ser entrenadores es lo que siempre hemos querido - _Dije hablando por todos__  
_

- Ha llegado el momento. Su propia leyenda Pokémon está a punto de comenzar. Y al mismo tiempo quiero que hagan algo por mí. Para empezar, quiero saber con exactitud que Pokémon viven en la región de Sinnoh. Y para saberlo necesito recopilar datos con la Pokédex. Y aquí es donde entran ustedes. Voy a confiarles estas Pokédex ¿La utilizarán para reunir información de los Pokémon de Sinnoh para mí?

- Si, señor - _Dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo._

- ¡Bien! ¡Buena respuesta!... Esta Pokédex es un dispositivo de alta tecnología. - _Entregándonos un artilugio parecido una consola portátil de videojuegos_ - Registrará automáticamente los datos de cualquier Pokémon que ustedes encuentren. Quiero que vayan a todas partes y que busquen todos los tipos de Pokémon que existen en esta región. Pero para hacer eso deberán tener su primer Pokémon - _Guiándonos a una mesa con 3 Pokémon sobre ella._ - Quiero que cada uno cuide de uno de los Pokémon. Estos Pokémon nunca han tenido un compañero. Elijan al suyo ahora.

_Nos acercamos a la mesa. Sobre ella se encontraban un **Turtwig**, un **Chimchar** y un **Piplup**. El primero en acercarse fue Wacho, casi empujándonos. Los primero que hizo fue usar la Pokedex para revisar las estadísticas de los 3 Pokemon. Después de unos segundos, guardo su dispositivo y dijo..._

- Parece que el único con naturaleza favorable es Turtwig. - _Mandándonos para __atrás y cargándolo en sus brazos _- Alejense de el, Bitches. El es mio.

- Como digas... - _Dije mientras volvía a acercarme a la mesa_ - Yo solo quiero el que se vea mas fuerte.

_Al oírme los 2 Pokemon restantes hicieron sus mejores posiciones de pelea. Esperando mi decisión._

_- _Jeje, Impresionante. Ya lo decidí, quiero a Chimchar. - _Dije mientras lo observaba.__  
_

_El Mono Tipo Fuego se subió a mis hombros feliz por mi decisión._

- Y yo soy el ultimo en elegir. Todo porque soy negro ¿Verdad?Pero de todas formas quería a Piplup.

- Conocerlos es todo un privilegio. Estoy seguro de que sus Pokemon siente exactamente lo mismo. Yo he vivido 60 largos años y aún me emociono cuando estoy con un Pokémon. - _Dijo el Profesor mientras nos entregaba las Pokeballs de nuestros nuevos amigos._ - Para terminar, a lo largo de su aventura conocerán a muchos Pokémon y a mucha gente. Y seguro que, en el camino, también aprenderán muchas cosas, incluso puede que descubran algo nuevo sobre si mismos. En este mundo hay incontables Pokémon. Y eso quiere decir que ahí fuera les esperan innumerables emociones. ¡Ya pueden irse! ¡Su gran aventura acaba de empezar!

_Salimos del Laboratorio y decidimos probar a nuestros nuevos Pokemon_

- Eso fue increíble - _Dije emocionado_ - Por fin tenemos nuestros propios Pokemon.

- Si, ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa - _Menciono __Wacho_ - ¿Que les parece si tenemos nuestras primeras batallas?

- Siempre he querido decir esto... ¡Los reto a un combate! - _Dije sin dudarlo un segundo_

_Los 3 nos alejamos. Wacho y yo comenzamos sacando a nuestros Pokemon._

- Ve, Chimchar

- Adelante, Turtwig

- Chimchar, usa **Arañazo**

- Turtwig, usa **Refugio** - _Exclamo rápidamente para defenderse del ataque_

_Turtwig se esconde en su caparazón y bloquea los ataques de mi Chimchar. Quedando ileso._

- ¿Que? -_ Dije sorprendido_

- Te apresuras demasiado, eres un noob - _Dijo Wacho burlandose - _Turtwig rapido, usa **Placaje**.

_La tortuga sale de su caparazón y embiste a mi Chimchar. Mandándolo lejos._

- Ya no esta cerca de nosotros, usa **Hoja Afilada**.

- Esquiva y usa **Ascuas**.

_Chimchar evadió el ataque y el ataque cae directamente sobre su Turtwig._

- Turtwig, resiste - _Alentando Wacho a su Pokemon._

- Ya esta débil. Terminemos con **Arañazo**.

_Su Tutwig intenta usar Refugio una vez mas, pero Chimchar logra debilitarlo antes._

- NO, Turtwig... Regresa - _Dice mientras regresa a su debilitado Pokemon a su Pokeball._ - Esto no a acabado, Fourd. La próxima te daremos una lección, pero por ahora solo puedo hacer esto. - _Le lanza una Baya Aranja a Chimchar y se la traga de un bocado._

- ¿Y eso?

- Le hará recuperar sus energías. Ya sabes, para que puedas combatir contra Trishards. Bueno, iré al Centro Pokemon y me dirigiré **Ciudad Jubileo**. - _Anuncia mientras se aleja de nosotros._

- Bien, parece que solo quedamos nosotros, madafaka. - _Menciona__ Trishards con su Pokeball en mano._

- Tienes razón ¿Y que esperas? Saca a tu Piplup.

- Como quieras. Sal, Piplup.

- Chimchar, usa **Arañazo.**

- Detenlo usando **Gruñido**.

_Chimchar detiene el ataque por el sonido que produce Piplup._

- Contraataca con **Destructor**.

- No detengas el ataque, **Arañazo**.

_Los 2 se golpean a mismo tiempo y se vuelven para seguir combatiendo._

- Sigue con **Gruñido**.

- Chimchar, usa **Ascuas** - _Dije para evitar que se acercara._

- Detente y usa **Burbuja**.

_El ataque desvanece mi ataque y continua hasta impactar con Chimchar._

- Chimchar, resiste - _Dije con las esperanzas de que no estuviera debilitado._

_Logra levantarse y con ganas de seguir._

- Si, sigamos con esto.

- Me sorprende que siga con ganas de luchar, pero no por mucho. Piplup, usa **Destructor**.

- Esquiva y usa **Arañazo**.

_Chimchar logra escapar del ataque saltando._

- Ahora, usa **Burbuja** hacia arriba.

- ¿Que?

_Las Burbujas impactan en Chimchar y este cae al suelo debilitado._

- Chimchar ¿Estas bien?

- Esta bien, de todas manera era la ventaja de tipo. - _Dice intentando animarme._

- Lo se, gracias. Pero te diré lo mismo que Wacho. La próxima vez no perderé. - _Dije mas animado._

- Eso ya lo veremos. Ve al Centro Pokemon y yo me adelantare a Ciudad Jubileo. Puede que nos veamos por allá.

- Tal vez, adiós Trishards.

_Nos dimos un apretón de manos y el salio del Pueblo. Yo fui al Centro Pokemon y al salir también me fui camino a Ciudad Jubileo... Y ese fue el comienzo de mi aventura Pokemon._

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Rich Boy zLight

Saludos a todos, este es el Segundo Capitulo de mi Fic. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

**1.** En esta historia se puede encontrar Pokemon salvajes de otras Regiones (Imposible en el juego).  
**2.** Esta historia es algo así como una combinación entre el Anime y el Juego.  
**3.** Para las batallas estoy ignorando las partes donde los entrenadores hablan, para poder concentrarme mas en la descripción del combate.

- Antes de empezar, una breve descripción de los nuevos personajes del Capitulo:

**zLight**: Entrenador Pokemon de 16 años con mucho dinero. Hijo del creador del Poke-Reloj. Su equipo se basa en Pokemon importados de otras regiones, por los cuales paga grandes cantidades de dinero.

* * *

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap. 2) - Rich Boy zLight**

_Después de pasar por el Centro Pokemon y la Tienda por unas Pokeball, salí__ de **Pueblo Arena** por la **Ruta 202**._

- Chimchar, tu y yo seremos los mas fuertes de toda la Región Sinnoh. - _Dije mirando la PokeBall_ - Pero antes de siquiera pensarlo necesito mas compañeros para este viaje. Porque, siendo realistas, no creo que pueda enfrentarme a todos solo contigo.

_Inmediatamente, después de decir eso. De entre los arboles aparece un Pidgey que se queda observándome atentamente._

- Genial, un **Pidgey**. Veamos que dice el Pokedex

- Pidgey, el Pokemon pichón, Es muy dócil y prefiere evitar conflictos. Sin embargo, si es molestado puede contratacar ferozmente. - _Informa la enciclopedia de alta tecnología._

- Ya lo decidí. Pidgey, te voy a atrapar. - _Grito mientras sostengo la PokeBall de mi Pokemon Inicial_ - Ve, **Chimchar**. Usa **Arañazo.**

_Sin embargo, fui tan apresurado que Pidgey solo uso **Ataque Arena** en la cara de Chimchar para detenerlo y se fue volando entre los arboles._

- Bien, eso no salio como esperaba. - _Admití __desilusionado_ - Chimchar, sube a mi hombro. No lo dejaremos huir.

_Seguimos al mismo Pidgey no por mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvo en otro árbol._

- Esta vez sera nuestro. Ve por el, Chimchar.

_Mando a Chimchar a combatir contra el Pokemon salvaje una vez mas. Pidgey lo mira fijamente y después de meditarlo toma vuelo y se acerca a toda velocidad para usar **Placaje**. Chimchar usa **Ascuas** y el Pokemon Pichón se detiene por el repentino __daño. Acto seguido, Chimchar se acerca y usa **Arañazo**. Pidgey se eleva y agita sus alas usando **Tornado** para mantener su distancia con nosotros. Cuando el ataque se detiene, Chimchar vuelve atacar._

- Eso sera suficiente. Pokeball, ve. - _Digo mientras la lanzo._

_El objeto golpea a Pidey y este entra en el. Cae al suelo y comienza a moverse, observándolo precisamente... Después de unos instantes el circulo central de la Pokeball se ilumina, confirmando que el Pokemon fue capturado exitosamente._

- Si, ¡Capturamos un Pidgey! - _Dije emocionado junto con Chimchar_ - El segundo de muchos Pokemon mas. Bueno, vamos por mas Pokemon.

_Viaje por la Ruta capturando todo lo que veía. Entre ellos un **Bidoof**, **Starly**, **Kricketot** y **Shinx**. Sin embargo, me decidí a no usar a todos los Pokemon que capture porque a mi parecer seria demasiado. No soy tan pro... Bueno, en cualquier caso termine dejando en mi equipo a Chimchar (Obviamente) y Pidgey. Superando combates con un par de entrenadores novatos... Después de una larga caminata llego por fin a **Ciudad Jubileo**. Recupere la salud de mis Pokemon en el Centro y cuando salí un me tope con un chico de mi edad bien vestido con ropa muy cara a la vista._

_- _Oye tu - _Me grito desde donde se encontraba señalándome. - _Ven aquí.

- ¿Que pasa? - _Dije después de acercarme_

- Te diré una cosa ¿Eres entrenador Pokemon? - _Me pregunto con mucha curiosidad en el rostro.__  
_

_- _Bueno... Si ¿Por? - _Después de responder mostró "disimuladamente" el reloj que llevaba puesto en mi cara. -_ Lindo reloj.

- Oh, veo que notaste mi Poke-Reloj. Yo soy **zLight** y esto es un objeto indispensable para cualquier entrenador que viaje por esta región. - _Dice con cierta arrogancia_ - Me lo regalo mi muy rico padre. Quien casualmente es dueño de la compañía que los produce.

- ¿Enserio? Que interesante - _Exprese fingiendo que me importaba lo que decía el niño rico_ - Si me disculpas tengo que irme._  
_

- Espera - _Dice desesperado para detenerme_ - Estoy ayudando a mi padre con su campaña de promoción ¿Te interesa?

- ¿Si lo hago me daras uno de esos geniales relojes? - _Pregunte con interés._  


- Seguro, solo tienes que derrotarme en un combate - _Dice desafiándome_ - Si lo haces te regalare un Poke-Reloj.

_- _Es un trato. Comencemos - _Respondo sacando una Pokeball_

- Prepárate para perder contra mis muy caros Pokemon jajaja. Sal, **Bagon**. - _Saca una Lujo Ball, la lanza._

- Es la primera vez que veo ese Pokemon - _Digo mientras saco mi Pokedex._

- Bagon, el Pokémon cabeza roca. Bagon sueña con poder volar. Cuando se siente frustrado por no conseguirlo, Bagon usa su cabeza para triturar las rocas hasta convertirlas en polvo.

- Un Dragón, muy impresionante. Adelante, **Pidgey** - _Lo llamo mientras lanzo su Pokeball_

_La batalla contra zLight (a.k.a Rich Boy zLight) comienza. Pidgey usa **Tornado**, empujando un poco a Bagon. El dragon usa **Furia** __para potenciar su próximo ataque _y luego **Mordisco**. Pidgey vuelo y evade el ataque. Sin embargo, Bagon comienza a cargar una **Furia Dragon**. Inmediatamente, Pidgey acelera hacia el suelo y lanza un **Ataque Arena** hacia su rostro. Al no poder ver bien, su ataque falla. Pidgey sigue atacando con **Placaje.** Bagon intenta sostenerlo usando **Mordisco**, pero sigue sin poder ver bien. Mi Pokemon se aleja para usar **Tornado** justo frente a su enemigo y este cae debilitado._  
_

- Bagon... - _Lo regresa a su Pokeball con __decepción_ - no es posible.

- ¿Crees que porque tus Pokemon son caros son invencibles? Así no funciona esto.

- Te demostrare lo contrario. Aun me queda uno mas. - _Saca otra Pokeball_ - Desde la distante Región **Hoenn**, te presento a **Treecko**.

- ¿Acaso solo tiene Pokemon caros e importados? - _Pensé mientras lanzaba su Pokeball y yo mi Pokedex._

- Treecko, el Pokémon de la madera. Treecko es carismático, tranquilo y tiene gran capacidad de autocontrol; no pierde la calma en ninguna situación. Si algún rival se le queda mirando fijamente, le devolverá la mirada sin ceder ni lo más mínimo de su territorio.

- Un tipo Planta, perfecto. - _Dije pensando el debilidad de tipo frente a mis 2 Pokemon._

_La batalla continua. Antes de que Pidgey pudiese realizar un ataque, el Treecko enemigo salta y golpea con **Ataque Rápido** seguido **Destructor** haciéndolo bajar de los aires. Pidgey intenta ejecutar **Ataque Arena**, pero el veloz Pokemon usa **Destructor** una vez mas y lo debilita._

- Pidgey, no ¿Estas bien? - _Dije mientras levantaba a Pidgey del suelo._

- Jajaja Mi Treecko no caerá tan fácilmente contra un tipo Volador. No por nada pague mucho por el. - _Dice burlándose de mi_

- Quizá no con Pidgey. Pero si con este Pokemon. Vamos, **Chimchar**. - _Lanzando la Pokeball_

_Retomamos la batalla. Treecko uso **Ataque Rápido** y después del impacto Chimchar usa **Ascuas** justo frente a el. Cuando el enemigo retrocede Chimchar contraataca con **Arañazo**. Débil por los ataques, Chimchar solo realiza un salto para lanzar **Ascuas** una ultima vez. Treecko queda debilitado._

- Se acabo. - _Digo mientras regreso a Chimchar a su Pokeball_ - Ese Treecko tuyo no esta mal, tengo que admitirlo.

- Si, los acabo de recibir. Mañana tendré 4 Pokemon mas que llegaran desde otras regiones.

- Tu tienes un problema con el dinero ¿Lo sabias? - _Le dije lo que pensaba de el._

- Mucho me lo dicen. - _Saca un Poke-Reloj de su bolsillo. - _Toma, te lo ganaste.

- Gracias.

- No sera la ultima vez que nos veamos porque comenzare un viaje como tu.

- ¿Enserio? Espero poder volver a luchar pronto.

- Bueno, seguiré con la Campaña de Promoción. Hasta la próxima. - _Dice mientras se aleja._

_Volví__ al Centro Pokemon. Luego de eso salí de __**Ciudad Jubileo** dirigiéndome a mi próximo destino: **Ciudad Pirita**. En el camino, un chico se me acerco algo asustado. Me dijo que un Pokemon salvaje había derrotado a los suyos cuando intento cruzar junto a un Árbol Amarillo. También menciono que ataco a otros Entrenadores momentos antes y a todos los que pasaban junto a el. Que conveniente, justo debía pasar por ese camino para llegar a la próxima Ciudad. Decidí entonces derrotarlo, cuando intente pasar de largo junto al Árbol de el salto un Pokemon bajo y peludo que me miro furioso._

_- _Vemos que tan fuerte eres. - _Le dije mientras sacaba mi Pokedex._

- **Munchlax**, el Pokémon comelón. Se come el peso de su propio cuerpo todos los días y se traga la comida casi sin masticarla.

- Así que un Munchlax ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Sal, **Chimchar**. - _Dije lanzando su Pokeball_

_Muchlax no dudo en atacar. Dio un gran salto cayendo con fuerza al suelo realizando **Golpe Cuerpo**. Chimchar lo esquivo y uso **Ascuas**, pero no pareció hacerle ni cosquillas. Mi Pokemon continuo la pelea con **Arañazo** y después de resistir el golpe con **Rizo Defensa** Muchlax lo golpea con **Demolicion**. Chimchar quiere seguir luchando, pero Munchlax lo embiste con **Placaje**. Después de eso, Chimchar queda malherido en el suelo._

- Nooo... ¿Como paso eso? - _Dije sin entender lo que ocurrió. - _Esta decidido, te atrapare. Con esa fuerza seras un gran compañero en mi viaje Pokemon. Adelante, **Pidgey**.

_Mis palabras parecen no importarle e intenta golpear a Pidgey con **Placaje**. Lo esquiva con velocidad y realiza **Tornado**. El viento provocado por el ataque provoca que donde el Árbol Amarillo donde vivia Muchlax se agite y caiga gotas de miel. Algunos Pokemon se acercan al árbol por la dulce sustancia, pero al ver esto Munchlax deja la batalla y ahuyenta a los otros Pokemon usando **Demolición** cerca de ellos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Munchlax mantenía alejados a todos los que quisieran tomar la miel que consideraba suya._

- ¿Porque alejas a los demás Pokemon? ¿Es que nadie te enseño a compartir? - _Dije intentando razonar con el. - _Estas espantando a los Entrenadores y Pokemon que pasan por aquí. No puedes seguir con esto.

_Sin embargo, Munchlax hacia caso omiso a mis palabras y se coloco con el ceño fruncido junto al __árbol. Mientras los hambrientos Pokemon salvajes (Entre ellos __**Starlys, Bidoofs** y **Shinxs**_ ) lo miraban de la misma manera.

- Yo puedo ayudarte. Si vienes conmigo no pasaras hambre nunca. - _Intentando convencerlo de unirse a mi equipo, pero no era mentira lo que le decía. - _Y no molestaras a nadie mas. Todos conseguirán lo que quieren.

_Vuelve a mirar hacia los Pokemon enojados y se vuelve hacia mi asistiendo con la cabeza._

_- _Entonces es un trato. - _Saco una Pokeball de mi mochila. - _Pokeball, ve.

_Lanzo la Pokeball y después de agitarse unos segundos queda sellada. Indicando que capture al Pokemon. Voy hacia ella y la levanto._

_- _Parece que tenemos otro compañero. - _Pidgey sube a mi hombro y agita sus alas en señal de alegría. - _No te preocupes, Munchlax. No te arrepentirás de esta decisión... Aunque parece que tendremos que volver al Centro para recuperar las fuerzas de Chimchar. Volvamos.

_Regreso a Pidgey a su Pokeball y vuelvo a ____**Ciudad Jubileo**_**. **Lo siguiente es ir hacia ___**Ciudad Pirita** por mi primer Combate de **Gimnasio**._

_____**Continuara...**  
_


End file.
